My Mystery Man
by TardisNargle
Summary: Hermione waits for her mystery man to show up but it seems like he's not coming today.


**A/N: I apologize in advance for any wrong grammar & other mistakes. I wrote this before one of my classes. BTW Hermione is a muggle medicine student in this fic.**

**My Mystery Man**

It's another rainy day in London at nearly 3pm in the afternoon. I sat on my usual seat at the café. I just came from one of my lectures. One of the owners, Luna Lovegood, handed to me my usual. Luna and I have become close friends ever since I started hanging out in her café two weeks ago. She owns this place with Ginny, a friend of hers that I only met once.

I took a sip and organized my notes. I took a glance at my watch. Ten seconds until 3pm. I decided to read my notes all over again and waited for the door chimes to sound. I glanced at my watch later, 3:20pm. I frowned and Luna saw me from the counter, grinning. I shook my head and went back to my notes. I felt a slight drop in my stomach. Disappointment had never felt so awful until now.

It took me long to realize that I wasn't concentrating on my notes anymore. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. I tried to think about Professor Netter's lecture but green eyes and messy black hair replaced the images in my head. The pair of green eyes and the black messy hair, they are the dominating features of my mystery man.

He started showing up to my life a week ago. A rainy day like this and I've just had a test. I needed a place to relax at and the Nargles café was the perfect place. I went in and was glad to find out that my usual table is vacant. I sat on my seat and Luna came up to me.

"What are you having today, Hermione?" She asked with her dreamy tone.

"The usual, Luna, and thank you." I replied.

"Ginny's mum just sent some cookies she baked. Would you want one?" She suggested.

"That would be great." I smiled at her and she went back to the counter.

I started spacing out for a few minutes when the door chimes broke my spell. I looked up and saw a man. He was wearing a dark jacket that had gotten wet under the rain. His hair was black, very wet and messy. He wore glasses. He slightly turned his head and we made eye contact for a few seconds. His eyes were the greenest that I've ever seen. I couldn't stop staring at him as he approached the counter and ordered. I looked away when he found himself a table. I could still remember the flushing of my cheeks.

I was nibbling at my last cookie and stole glances from him. It felt weird. I've never done this before. I've never felt enamored with a guy I just saw in a café. I've got to admit though that those eyes, those green eyes…they're just so brilliant and beautiful.

The next day he was there again when I arrived. It was a little over 3pm. He was sitting on his table talking to Luna and a tall red haired guy. It seemed like Luna knew both of them really well.

"Oh Hermione, you're already here." Luna greeted as soon as their conversation ended.

"Hey Luna." I greeted back.

"The usual?"

"The usual."

I sat on my seat and looked at him again. Another waitress was putting his drink on the table. She was eyeing on him and I glared at her. She didn't notice me though and thank goodness he didn't pay any attention on her. I gave out a silent sigh. His friend had already left and he was still there. When I went home last night, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's been plaguing my mind. I had an internal debate on whether I should just to talk to him but what if he doesn't want to? I don't want to embarrass myself. I decided in the end that I'd just look at him from afar. I think it'd be better that way but it wouldn't hurt to know the name of my mystery man.

The whole week last week I learned that he'd been there at exactly 3pm but today, it seems like he's not coming. I finished my cappuccino and stared at the empty page of my notebook. It was nearly 5pm and I had to get back to my next lecture. I kept my things and while I was doing that, I couldn't help but look at his table expecting him to be there. I was sort of hoping today that the café would be full and that I'd be able to offer the other seat of my table to him. Guess that's not happening.

I walked towards the counter to pay for my drink.

"It's on the house, Hermione." Luna said as soon as I started opening my wallet.

"But Luna…" I really wanted to pay.

"It's okay. Just for today anyways." She smiled.

"If you insist." I smiled back and turned around. I was about to open the door when-

"Hermione!" Luna called.

I turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"Harry Potter."

At first I was confused. Who the hell is Harry Potter? I looked at her and then it hit me. She saw the confusion on my face and laughed when I started realizing.

I grinned and it was probably the biggest grin I've ever done. I thanked Luna again and left the café.

Harry Potter, my mystery man.

There was a bit of hope inside me and I just hope that tomorrow Harry Potter would be there and I, Hermione Granger, would be brave enough to talk to him.

**A/N: Please review! I might put up a sequel on Harry's POV.**


End file.
